Les chaleurs de Timcanpy
by Armeria-Sama
Summary: Allen et Kanda sont ensemble. Tout va pour le mieux, mais c'était sans compter sur un certain golem aux chaleurs perturbant non seulement le petit couple…Mais aussi toute la citadelle. "SES CHALEURS ?"


**Bonjour à vous !**

**Alors déjà je préviens qu'il y a écrit « complete » mais je pense peut-être faire une suite XD. Mais si suite il y a, ça ne sera qu'un seul chapitre. Après, pour l'idée de cet one-shot je dois avouer que ça coulait de source pour moi. Les golems me font penser aux oiseaux et comme les oiseaux sont des animaux et que les animaux ont leurs chaleurs…Ca m'a donné cette idée que j'ai souhaitée exploiter xD. J'ose espérer que ça vous plaira ^^. Comme l'indique le résumé et le pairing, il y a présence de Yullen, mais aussi de Lenavi. Après l'histoire n'est pas majoritairement centrée sur les couples.**

**Genres : Humour, avec peut-être un peu de parodie et de romance mais surtout de la connerie ^^.**

**Rating : T. Après petite hésitation, je ne pense pas que mon histoire soit catégorie M.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. La seule chose qui m'appartient est l'idée de cette histoire (Y'a pas vraiment de quoi s'en vanter mais bon xD) et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice. (Qui veut remédier à ça ? *BAAAM*)**** Au passage x), je fais attention à la grammaire et l'orthographe, j'ai donc relu ce texte plusieurs fois et j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes ^^.**

**Je pense avoir tout dit ^^.**

**So...Bonne lecture, enjoy !**

* * *

Saturé dans sa chambre tandis que Link était allé se repaitre à la cafétéria, Allen relisait le questionnaire qu'il avait préalablement rempli. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire…à part un autre questionnaire. Mais il comptait l'entamer plus tard. Là, il était seul. Même Timcanpy s'était fait la malle !

En tournant mollement une page que ses yeux venaient de survoler, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié une question.

_Quand vous voyez un Noah, à quoi pensez-vous ?_

_Bah « y'a un Noah », _se dit Allen.

Ils en avaient d'autres, des questions plus logiques ?

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Oh, qu'il allait s'ennuyer le temps que le blond revienne...Quoique, réflexion faite, même quand ce dernier était présent, il se sentait las. Il fallait dire que Link n'était pas très distrayant...Mais au moins, à ses côtés il n'était pas enfermé seul comme un reclus avec pour seule compagnie des formulaires dont la taille égalait –si ce n'est dépassait– l'empilement de toutes les factures de son maitre.

Et dieu seul savait que Marian Cross avait accumulé pas mal de dettes durant sa vie. –Ou pas : Il était lui aussi très au courant.

Allen frémit à cette pensée, en changer tout de suite était la meilleure chose à faire. Il se replongea donc dans la lecture de son questionnaire, en songeant à une bonne glace à la chantilly...Après tout, il en avait le temps, car Link était gourmand. Moins que lui, mais gourmand. Donc il n'allait pas revenir tout de suite. Et lui, il était tranquille/ seul/ peinard –Rayez la mention inutile.

Il avait donc tout le temps de se concentrer...Du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre en un fracas et qu'un Timcanpy suivit d'un kendoka plus qu'en colère ne se plante devant lui, Mugen en main.

« Ça commence à bien faire ! » crachait l'asiatique.

Il donnait des coups de sabre vers le golem doré qu'Allen attrapa avant de s'écrier, abasourdi :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une veine saillante apparue sur la tempe du brun.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué sur son comportement, Moyashi ?

—C'est Allen, Bakanda ! Mais j'oubliais, les poissons rouge n'ont que trois secondes de mémoires. »

Le japonais ne daigna pas rétorquer et repartit dans le sujet.

« Je suis là à cause de ton foutu golem, je vais le réduire en miettes ! »

Sur cette phrase, il avait saisi le blandin par sa tignasse, ce qui le conduisit à relâcher la petite boule dorée quand il voulut se libérer de l'emprise du kendoka qui tentait de mettre en action ses paroles.

« Arrête ! » s'écria le maudit, réussissant à attraper Tim de sa main droite lorsqu'ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit. « Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

—Tsss...Ce qu'il a fait ? explosa Kanda. Cette saloperie est entrée je ne sais comment et m'a piqué mon caleçon alors que je m'habillais. Ce connard est resté là à me regarder lui courir après _à poil _à travers ma chambre ! Je vais le tailler en pièces ! »

En premier, Allen rougit en imaginant la scène malgré lui, et en deuxième il explosa à son tour...Mais de rire. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver son vis-à-vis.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, Moyashi ? »

Une veine battait sur son front, et le blandinet n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, riant à gorge déployée. Ses épaules tressautaient comme s'il était agité de spasmes, sa bouche s'ouvrait plus grand à chaque éclat de rire. Il s'esclaffait comme un dément, tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'étouffer.

« Oh ! Moyashi !

—Hrrr...Hrrr...Pardon...Haaahha...C'est trop marrant...Hrrrr! »

Cependant, Allen se calma instantanément lorsqu'il vit le regard noir et incisif du kendoka. Cela lui envoya une vague de frisson dans tout le corps. Il remarqua également que celui-ci l'acculait contre le matelas, son corps agréablement chaud oppressant le sien. Ses longs cheveux détachés retombaient de chaque côté de son visage et ses yeux bleus nuits qui le transperçaient étaient plongés dans les siens. Allen rougit comme une tomate, encore plus lorsque son vis-à-vis commença à menacer :

« Rigole encore une fois Moyashi, et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus marcher avant trois semaines ! »

Même le nez d'un clown était moins rouge que le visage du moyashi, pourtant il se força à répliquer :

« Si ta force égale ton intelligence, alors je suis tranquille ! »

En se pressant involontairement davantage contre lui, le kendoka serra les dents avec colère et essaya de lui arracher le golem des mains avant de le saisir par les poignets afin de le forcer à ouvrir les paumes.

« Lâche-le, et je ne te massacrerai pas.

—Non.

—Lâche-le !

—Non.

—Enfoiré de Moyashi, lâche ce golem !

—Va te faire voir Bakanda !»

Le regard meurtrier du brun s'accentua.

« C'est toi qui va te faire voir tout à l'heure et je te jure que tu risques de ne pas aimer ! Lâche ce putain de golem...Hé Moyashi ! Depuis quand tu rougis quand je t'engueule ? »

En effet, le blandin était de nouveau aussi rouge qu'une fraise.

« Ce...Ce n'est pas...C'est... »

Il bafouillait, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Le golem en avait profité pour se libérer, mais ni le kendoka ni Allen ne semblèrent le remarquer.

« Je t'interdis de penser à des choses perverses en un instant pareil, connard!

—Mais c'était pas...

—Tch ! » le coupa l'autre.

Il sentit quelque chose frôler son train arrière.

« Moyashi ! Ne me tripote pas !

—Mais c'est pas moi ! Tu les vois bien mes mains ! Et arrête de me faire du pied ! »

En se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait, ils se tournèrent immédiatement pour tomber sur un spectacle qui les cloua sur place : Timcanpy tentait, avec l'aide de ses dents, de baisser le pantalon du brun par l'arrière pour s'arrêter et retourner tirer par les pieds celui du blanc. Il ne remarqua pas que ses victimes le regardaient, tant il s'afférait à la tâche comme un robot que l'on aurait programmé.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi, à se fixer éberlués, avant que le golem, comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait pas ainsi, ne se mette à leur mordiller les bras et les joues, s'arrêtant pour mimer une activité suggestive. En le chassant avec de violents tours de mains, Kanda prit la parole :

« Moyashi...Ton golem...Je crois qu'il veut qu'on...

—TIMCANPY ! » le réprimanda Allen, reprenant ses couleurs rosées.

Mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire. De son côté, le kendoka se redressa et empoigna de nouveau son sabre, renouvelant son idée d'attaque.

« Arrête, Kanda ! Il sait pas ce qu'il fait ! s'interposa le maudit en essayant d'attraper Tim.

—IL SAIT PAS CE QU'IL FAIT ? MAIS T'AS RIEN REMARQUE ABRUTI ? »

Le blandinet se leva du lit, dont les draps défaits au vu du combat qui s'y était déroulé avaient failli lui valoir une chute, et le toisa.

« Remarquer quoi ?

—Je ne suis pas le seul à m'en plaindre, figure-toi. Ce lapin crétin de Lavi a été poursuivi par cette chose alors qu'il voulait prendre sa douche, il lui a volé ses vêtements ! Lenalee allait aux toilettes et il était caché dans la cuvette ! Ton golem est un obsédé sexuel ! »

Le visage d'Allen devint encore plus cramoisi.

« Je...Il n'était pas comme ça avant !

—Tch ! Il est comme son maitre ! »

Comprenant que le japonais se référait à la scène de tout à l'heure, Allen explosa :

« JE NE PENSAIS A RIEN DE PERVERS !

—Ah oui ? » susurra soudainement le kendoka, avançant dangereusement vers lui.

Le blandin se sentit rosir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et tandis que le japonais, maintenant collé à lui, marmonnait à son oreille une chose qui acheva de faire monter son sang à ses joues, un sourire carnassier naissait sur ses lèvres. L'anglais entreprit de se venger, et ce qu'il chuchota fit blêmir le kendoka.

Enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur du golem, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer brusquement en se rappelant de sa présence ici.

Timcanpy enrageait.

Avaient-ils l'intention de jouer avec ses nerfs ?

Il voulait du c-De l'amour. Oui, c'est ça : De l'amour. Mais pas en paroles, pas en gestes prudes ! Il voulait de l'action. Il voulait des corps nus. Des corps qui s'emboitaient violement l'un dans l'autre, tous les pores de la peau suintant du désir, avec le regard de braise porteur de l'envie de copulation.

Un frisson le parcourut à ces pensées, il se reconcentra sur les deux exorcistes. Ce qu'ils faisaient là, c'était du n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !

« Il est plutôt comme son créateur, finit par lâcher Allen en regardant le golem bouillonnant.

—Oh, tu l'as créé Moyashi ?

—C'est mon maitre qui l'a créé, Bakanda ! fulmina Allen alors que trois grosses veines apparaissaient sur son front.

—Pourtant, répliqua le brun d'une voix sarcastique alors que Tim les mordait de nouveau, c'est à toi qu'il...

—WALKER ! »

Les yeux brillants du reflet de la colère, Howard Link le fusillait du regard depuis la porte d'entrée. Il aurait pu faire peur si son visage déformé par la colère ne superposait pas les deux points qu'il avait sur le front et s'il n'avait pas du chocolat dans le coin des lèvres.

« Vous étiez censé répondre à mon questionnaire, je veux savoir ce qu'il fait ici !

—Euh...commença Allen.

—Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué non plus au comportement de ce putain de golem ? » tempêta le kendoka.

Une veine saillante apparue sur la tempe du blond tandis qu'il s'écria :

« Rien à faire de ses chaleurs, Walker a un questionnaire à remplir ! Alors partez d'ici séance tenante ! »

Un peu –beaucoup- fâché qu'on lui parle comme ça, Kanda se saisit de son katana et s'apprêtait à lui refaire le portrait, chien de Luberrier ou pas, quand la voix du blandin retentit, empêchant un assassinat...

« SES CHALEURS ?! »

**_Dans le bureau de Komui_**

Les exorcistes présents au QG étaient réunis face à un sérieux problème. Sûrement le plus gros problème qu'ils avaient rencontré. Oui, jamais le QG n'avait tant été en danger. Ils ne s'étaient jamais trouvés face à un tel ennui, un ennemi si grand. Non, vraiment, c'était un immense problème. Le plus compliqué. Le plus véhément. Le plus épineux qu'il soit ; le pire :

La machine à café était en panne.

Et arrivait en deuxième position les chaleurs de Timcanpy.

Outre le fait qu'un golem n'était pas censé avoir ses chaleurs, les siennes étaient insupportables. Déjà tous les golems de la congrégation prenaient la fuite dès qu'ils le voyaient et ce dernier les poursuivait, la citadelle devenant le terrain de chasse d'un traqueur près à tout pour attraper sa proie. Puis, ne rencontrant aucun succès avec les membres de son espèce, le golem déplaça ses vues sur...Les humains !

Voilà pourquoi il avait volé les vêtements de Lavi, le caleçon de Kanda, s'était caché dans la cuvette des sanitaires quand Lenalee y était allée, avait fait le même coup à d'autres exorcistes, plusieurs scientifiques et traqueurs.

Là, la petite boule dorée ayant eu l'envie de retenter l'expérience avec ses congénères, les exorcistes avaient profité de ce répit pour discuter de ce problème qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ce qui était pour le moins irritant, exaspérant, et même très énervant. Ils se creusaient donc les méninges pour trouver un moyen de calmer le golem, dont les hormones en ébullitions rendaient leurs vies impossibles.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça. répétait Allen pour la quatre-vingt-dix millième fois.

—L'important n'est pas pourquoi, fit Reever en regardant leur intendant qui semblait réfléchir, les bras croisés et les yeux dans le vide. Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir comment l'arrêter.

—Quand je pense, éructa Komui, qu'il a osé espionner ma Lenalee aux toilettes... »

Debout à côté de Lavi qui se crispait, Lenalee rougit à ce souvenir. Le maudit, qui se trouvait entre Kanda et Bookman, lui envoya un regard compatissant et baissa la tête, alors que Reever semblait exploser :

«VOUS N'AVEZ PAS MIS TOUT CE TEMPS POUR NOUS SORTIR CA, QUAND MEME ? s'époumona-t-il.

—Non. À vrai dire, commença le superviseur, j'ai un Komurim en état de marche...Il pourrait en faire de la charpie. »

Tandis que Kanda l'approuvait pour une fois du regard et que les autres protestaient, avisant dores et déjà la pagaille et le chaos qu'un robot de l'intendant risquait d'apporter, le blandin intervint :

« ALORS LA, NON ! Hors de question qu'on fasse du mal à Timcanpy ! C'est une période, ça va lui passer, et si vous voulez vraiment le calm...

—IL M'A PIQUE MON CALBUT POUR ME VOIR A POIL, MOYASHI ! »

Lavi se mit à rire à gorge déployée et signa sans le vouloir son arrêt de mort en se retrouvant avec la lame de Mugen contre la glotte.

« Rigole Baka usagï, rigole. On verra bien qui rira devant ta tombe... »

Devenant blême à l'entente de la menace de mort pour le moins sérieuse, Lavi s'écria :

« Mais non, Yûu ! Je ne ris pas, j'ai juste de la toux...

—NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! » tonna le brun en lui donnant un coup d'épée qu'il évita de justesse.

Se mettant entre eux deux et levant les mains en l'air, Lenalee parla :

« Nii-san, peut-être qu'il faudrait trouver une solution moins risquée...

—BAGAAYAAAAAAAH! pia Komui. Un Komurim fera l'affaire. »

Et tandis qu'un débat s'entamait, Lavi avait une idée. Seulement, il n'osait pas la proposer.

Déjà pour la tendance ambiguë de son idée, et aussi parce qu'il avait peur de l'effet que son annonce ferait sur l'assistance. De plus, il était en couple avec Lenalee, et cela faisait trois semaines que son frère en avait eu vent. Durant deux semaines, il avait vécu l'enfer avant qu'il ne se décide à l'accepter, bien que la situation restât tendue. Son grand-père avait mieux réagit. Bon, ils s'étaient disputés et à la fin de la discussion, Panda avait pesté contre son inaptitude à prendre du recul, mais il avait fini par l'accepter _un peu_.

C'était l'intendant le _vrai_ problème. Au début, il s'était donc fait attaqué par un robot toutes les heures, avait subi les remontrances de son grand-père qui ne le lâchait pas et jugeait que ce n'était pas une excuse pour échapper à son devoir de bookman –Lavi aurait voulu l'y voir avec un robot destructeur à ses trousses. Mais en lui en ayant fait la remarque et s'étant pris un bon coup de pied dans la figure, il s'était arrêté de protester. Bref, deux semaines de courses effrénées, durant lesquels naturellement aucune mission ne lui avait été attribuée.

Lavi ne voulait pas revivre ça. Surtout que Komui le faisait flipper. Même maintenant, un peu calmé, le chinois tentait souvent de les surprendre entre deux siestes afin d'avoir l'excuse qu'il souhaitait pour l'assassiner. Néanmoins, le rouquin décida de se jeter à l'eau avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre :

« Peut-être que si on lui donnait l'exemplaire du kamasoutra dans la bibliothèque ça le calmerait un peu... »

Des mines ahuries lui répondirent :

« ON L'A,CA ?!

—C'est quoi le kamasoutra ? »

C'était l'anglais qui avait posé cette question. Tandis que ceux qui s'en étaient remis se tâtaient pour savoir s'ils devaient l'ignorer ou lui expliquer, à la surprise générale, le kendoka se pencha vers l'oreille du maudit avant que le visage de celui-ci ne prenne une teinte rosée alors qu'il blêmissait à vue d'œil.

Reconcentrant leurs attentions sur le rouquin, une série d'acquiescement sonné lui répondirent et Lavi alla chercher la chose. Les autres se reprenaient peu à peu, mais Komui était figé et le resta jusqu'à ce que le rouquin ne revienne. Aussitôt la porte passée, ce dernier déposa le bouquin sur la table et l'intendant s'en saisit, son visage rosissant au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les pages, les exorcistes et Reever lisant par desssus son épaule se trouvaient dans le même état. Le chinois voyait d'un mauvais œil tout cela alors que le tableau suivant se formait comme une équation dans sa tête :

Livre du kamasoutra dans la bibliothèque. Lavi au courant. Donc Lavi l'ayant feuilleté, voire lu. Lavi amoureux de Lenalee. Lenalee…Erkk… –Même dans sa tête, il s'écorchait les neurones en pensant cela– amoureuse de Lavi. Lavi sortant avec Lenalee. Ce bougre, ce rustre, ce goujat ayant peut-être souillé sa magnifique petite sœur, plus qu'il ne la souillait déjà en sortant avec elle. Lavi et Lenalee ayant peut-être eu des rapports sexuels. Kamasoutra étant un livre de position sexuelle. Lavi et Lenalee pouvant donc avoir utilisé ce livre pour...

_DRING._

« TU AS FAIT CES CHOSES A MA LENALEE, MON INNOCENTE PETITE SŒUR, MONSTRE ! » accusait, plus qu'il ne questionnait, l'intendant dans un grand cri.

Sentant une situation d'apocalypse arrivée, Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Bookman, Reever et Lenalee s'étaient figés et attendaient la suite des événements. Qui ne tarda pas...Komui appuya sur un bouton et un Komurim géant en forme de chien défonça la porte, en faisant blêmir toute personne présente –sauf Kanda qui trouvait cela consternant et l'intendant fier de son invention– avant de se précipiter vers le borgne.

« ON N'EN EST PAS ENCORE LA ! s'écria Lavi alors qu'il tentait d'éviter les pattes du robot qui essayait de le réduire en miettes. ON ATTEND LE MARIAGE...

—LE…LE…MA-MA-RIAGE ? » bégaya Komui comme s'il avait dit le mot interdit. « KOMURIM, TUE-LE !

—NII-SAN !»

Alors que l'apprenti bookman activa son innocence pour se défendre, il se rendit vite compte que l'appareil de Komui était rapide et que lui, il n'avait pas le temps d'attaquer et de parer en même temps...La bourse (actuellement l'attaque) ou la vie, comme on dit. Lavi préférait...la vie.

Lenalee ne tarda pas à intervenir pour sauver son amant, en donnant un coup de pied sur la tête de son frère, le faisant tomber à genou avant de se précipiter vers le robot pour tenter de le détruire en un nouveau coup qui resta sans effet.

Komui, avec un sourire de psychopathe et une grosse bosse, s'était relevé et déclara :

« J'ai fait des modifications pour qu'il soit plus résistant. Vous ne pourrez jamais l'arrêter ! KOMURIM ! CONTINUE !

—YUU ! hurla Lavi. AIDE-MOI AVEC MUGEN !

—Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » rétorqua avidement l'asiatique en le fusillant du regard.

Avec une ébauche de sourire taquin, en évitant une nouvelle fois un coup de patte fatal, Lavi s'écria :

« SI TU LE FAIS PAS, TOUT LE MONDE SAURA QUE TOI ET MOYASH...

—C'EST ALLEN, T'Y METS PAS AUSSI ! Le houspilla ce dernier, blêmissant lorsque le reste de la phrase arriva à son cerveau.

—Continue Baka usagï, commença le kendoka avec un regard si vénéneux qu'il aurait pu faire frémir le comte millénaire en personne, et on mangera du lapin en tranche ce soir. »

Il dégaina Mugen dans le léger crissement de sa lame et le robot envoya valser Lavi contre le mur.

« Ça ne tient qu'à toi ! répliqua le roux en se relevant.

—Ça va, j'ai compris. » grogna Kanda.

Il se précipita sur l'appareil qui fut finalement réduit en miettes lorsque Bookman et Allen les rejoignirent dans leur combat. Komui pleura sa jadis invention, et par la suite, Link arriva.

En passant ce qu'il restait de la porte, il s'arrêta, prit un air hagard, fit demi-tour, repassa la porte en tournant sur lui-même deux fois de suite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il avait raté en avisant le massacre des lieux et les décombres, avant de s'écrier complètement :

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

Un silence fit suite à ses paroles.

Avec un regard polaire, Reever poussa Komui au-devant de Link, et une fois qu'il lui eut expliqué, ce dernier soupira.

_Dieu mais ce n'est pas un QG, c'est un centre aéré ici !_

Heureusement qu'il était là pour surveiller Walker et non la base…Il se contenta néanmoins de maugréer un vague « Walker a des questions auxquelles il doit répondre, pas de temps pour calmer les chaleurs d'un golem ». Ensuite, ils décidèrent en effet de faire offrande à Timcanpy du livre des positions sexuelles, sur lequel ce dernier se jeta littéralement, avant de partir se terrer dieu sait où.

Personne n'avait vu qu'avant que le golem ne s'empare de l'œuvre, un exorciste avait arraché une page du livre avant de regarder son compagnon d'un œil suggestif que celui-ci lui avait rendu.

Si le livre occupa un peu la petite boule dorée et calma ses pulsions, ce ne fut qu'un temps. Après quoi, tout empira par rapport au début, en prenant des proportions pour le moins…Extrêmes. Le golem était devenu particulièrement avide de scènes de nus. Le livre semblait même avoir décuplé le brasier à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne dormait plus, ne faisait plus rien à part rechercher désespérément ce qu'il voulait : Du sexe.

De fait, à chaque fois que deux personnes étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, Tim était là. A chaque fois que quelqu'un se baissait, Tim était là. A chaque fois que des gens se regardaient longuement, Tim était là. À chaque fois qu'un baiser était échangé, Tim était là. Quand quelqu'un se changeait, Tim était là. Quand les exorcistes, traqueurs et scientifiques se douchaient, Tim était encore là. Il essayait même de rentrer dans les toilettes en même temps que les personnes qu'il surprenait en train d'y aller. Les golems du quartier général tremblaient à son évocation, il devenait tant redouté. Et dès qu'ils détalaient, on pouvait être sûr que la petite boule dorée allait arrivée...Ou plutôt sonder la pièce du regard de chasseur en rut qu'il était.

Ne sachant que faire, les rares couples du quartier général souffrant de l'envie d'exprimer leur amour et les autres tout simplement de pouvoir prendre une douche –Plus personne ne pouvait depuis que le livre n'avait plus suffit à Tim, et outre le fait qu'il commençait à régner une très bonne odeur dans la citadelle, ils en avaient marre- ou se purger en paix.

L'ordre avisa donc sa dernière chance :

Ecrire une lettre à Marian Cross, dans le but de lui demander de créé un golem apte à répondre aux avances de Timcanpy afin que celui-ci puisse se soulager et les laisser faire de même dans la paix et la tranquillité.

Malgré les protestations de Link, ce fut Allen, étant son disciple, qui écrivit la lettre. Ce dernier s'imaginait, affligé, que son maitre allait bien rigoler en lisant et le blond disséquait soigneusement chaque mots que le symbiotique formait dans le but d'en déceler un sens néfaste ou codé, ce qui l'énervait assez. Toutefois, il réussit à finir cette lettre.

Ce message porteur de leur seul espoir disparut.

Deux jours plus tard, ils reçurent un coup de fil du général plus qu'amusé qui leur assura qu'un nouveau golem serait créé à cet effet, à condition qu'on lui paie la commande. À cette annonce, tous furent consternés, mais durent accepter tant le désespoir était grand. Ainsi, cinq jours plus tard, un golem au couleur de Timcanpy arriva et ce fut l'amour fou…

Tellement qu'ils partirent directement se trouver un coin tranquille, sous les cris de joies des riverains de la citadelle.

Tout rentra dans l'ordre...Mais pourtant.

**_Dans la chambre d'Allen_**

Il s'était débarrassé de Link, et était heureux que son golem se soit trouvé une/un copain(e) –Il ignorait si le golem était un mâle ou une femelle, et il s'en foutait ; le blandin s'était retrouvé enfin seul avec son kendoka et ils avaient pu faire la chose qui les avait obsédée depuis des semaines...Se disputer en paix.

Mais pas que.

« Aaaah Yûu retire-toi !

—Je ne peux pas ! grogna celui d'une voix rauque.

—S'il te plait, ça fait mal ! Vraiment mal ! »

La voix du blandin se faisait suppliante, et des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux. Le blandin ne pleurait jamais, d'habitude, songeait le brun. Il devait vraiment souffrir…

Mais le fait était que lui aussi.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas mal Moyashi ?! éructa-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

—ET BAH RETIRE-TOI BAKANDA ! s'emporta le maudit.

—JE NE PEUX PAS SINON JE L'AURAI FAIT !

—Essaie... »

_On est cons, mais qu'on est cons_.

Telle était la phrase qui revenait comme une litanie dans leurs cerveaux.

Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Quelle mouche les avait piqués ? Ils n'auraient jamais dû arracher cette page du livre, ni expérimenter la chose ! Ils étaient cons…Oh oui, tellement cons.

Kanda finit par s'exécuter, ce fut vain car en insistant, il fut pris par une vague de douleur. En sentant le blandin se crisper, il devina qu'il souffrait lui aussi. Il essaya tout de même encore une fois, lançant un regard qui se voulait rassurant à son amant, et sa nouvelle tentative lui value une grimace alors que ses traits se figèrent.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus bouger…**_du tout_**.

_Merde_…

_Putain de merde…_

« Moyashi...

—Yûu...

—Moyashi...

—Yûu...

—Moyashi...

—Yûu...

—Moyashi...

—Yûu...

—Je crois qu'on est coincé. »

**_Dans le bureau de Komui_**

« Debout ! Vous avez du travail ! On n'est pas là pour se grignoter la biscotte ! (1) s'égosillait Reever.

— Oui, oui, y'a pas le feu au lac. fit Komui en émergeant. Où est mon café ? OU EST MA LENALEEEEEEEE ?!»

Reever s'affaissa sur lui-même en une mine désespérée. Komui ne changerait jamais. Puis soudain, il se rappela d'une chose.

« Dites, intendant.

—Oui ?

—Vous ne trouvez pas que le golem que Cross a créé a grossi ? »

Le superviseur sembla s'interroger, quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lenalee affolée.

« NII-SAN ! Le golem de Cross ! Il a accouché ! Plein de petits golems !

—GEIIII ? s'écrièrent en chœur Reever et Komui.

—Il y en a 101 ! gémit Lenalee. (2)

—101 golems ?! » s'exclama Reever avant de s'évanouir, suivit de près par Komui.

Lavi, qui arrivait derrière elle au pas de course, s'étonna de voir le superviseur et Reever évanouits. Puis le couple se regarda, en se demandant clairement ce qu'ils allaient faire des progénitures de Timcanpy.

101 golems. Ce n'était pas rien, quand même !

_Merde…_

Avec horreur, ils comprirent une chose : Si les deux parents avaient eu des hormones, pour les enfants, il devait en être de même.

101 golems appelés à leur faire revivre les chaleurs de Timcanpy…Puissance 10 !

Ils n'étaient pas sortis des ronces...

* * *

**End de l'one-shot.**

**(1) Référence à Taxi, j'étais obligée x).**

**(2)Tout le monde aura vu le coup du clin d'œil aux 101 dalmatiens ? ^^**

**Comme dit en haut, il pourrait avoir une suite, ça va dépendre de ma flemme (LOL) et de ma motivation (donc flemme encore une fois xD).**

**Si vous voulez la suite, que vous avez des critiques et avis, n'hésitez pas à le dire ! Ça m'encouragera à écrire d'autres conneries plus grosses que moi et je ne mords pas ^^...Quoique, j'ai la dalle donc faites gaffes xD.**

**Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! Bye !**


End file.
